America x Reader Lemon
by Multi Fandom Sleeper
Summary: You gon get some from a person who you thought you hated.


_You slept. That's all you ever did. Sleep. You slept in English Class. You slept in Algebra. You slept in Phys Ed. You slept during lunch. You slept more than both of the Italy Brothers, your Greek friend, and your Spanish friend combined. No one ever wanted to approach you, because you were in a sour mood if ever woken up by someone who wasn't a teacher. Everyone except the one person who you hated the most.  
_

"(YOUR NAME) WAKE UP!" Shouted Alfred as he shook you awake. "IF YOU DON'T I'M EATING YOUR CAKE!" He pushed you out of your seat and you shot up and gripped the table before you could hit the ground.

"Go away." You growled as you sat back in your seat, and began to eat your cake.

"Why? You're just so cute when you're mad!" He poked your cheek and you turned and bit his finger, and returned to eating your cake.

"Leave me alone." You muttered, and pushed your half eaten chocolate cake away.

"But I want to play! Come to the school yard, and play baseball with me!" He shouted in your ear. You pushed him away with one hand, and licked the chocolate off of your blue painted nailed nails of the other.

"Leave me alone, Alfred." You said after five minutes of pushing him. His eyes watered up, like he was going to cry because you didn't want to play.

"O-okay, (y/n). I'll be in the student council office if you need me..." He walked away slowly, not even bothering to glance back to you. You sighed and laid your head down to sleep again. The world went on without you… that is until you realized you left your English notebook in the council room during your earlier nap. You stood up and dusted the chocolate crumbs off of your skirt. You grabbed your school bag and dashed out of the cafeteria, holding the last of your cake. As you approached the room you heard a moan. Not just any moan, but a moan of angry pleasure. You recognized it from the many times your father and your mother went to bed together after arguing. You peaked into the student council room, at the large oval table in the room. There was no one there. You peeked your head in further and saw your notebook on the couch that you were previously napping on. Your eyes glanced more to the left, to see a disheveled Alfred, for lack of a better term 'beatin his meat', on that very couch. A blush crawled across your face and you quietly shut the door. You thought of what you could do, you couldn't leave this alone, you really needed that notebook. You pulled up your hood, to hide your (h/l) (h/c) (h/t [waves, curls, etc.]) and pushed in your head phones. You played (Favorite band/artist) at the highest possible volume, and entered the room, looking down at your feet. The whole room shifted slightly, as Alfred gasped at the sight of you entering the room and quickly shoved his um... package… back in his pants. You looked up, about 10 seconds after entering the room and approaching him, to see him pretending to be texting. You grabbed your notebook and handing him the last of your cake.

"What's this for?" He asked when you took out your head phone and looked at him.

"I'm sorry for making you cry like a little bitch earlier, Alfie." You laughed and left the room. He watched you leave and got up and locked the door behind him. Him being council president has it's perks, like the key to the council room when he needed it.

* * *

**~Alfred's point of view~**

I hate watching her leave. I really do. It fills me with such a sadness that I can't explain with my vocabulary… Why can I always think of the most amazing things to say to her, but always sound like a dingus when I try to say them? I sighed and stared at her as she left. The uniform skirt she wore was too short for any of the girls, especially her and her beautiful legs and perfectly round... No I shouldn't think that way. It's what almost got me caught in the first place. But I can't pull my thought's away from her. I never can. Her beautiful (h/c) locks that fits her face so perfectly. Her soft lips against mine. Her smooth (s/c) skin, bare and rubbing against me. Her (e/c) pools, clouded with lust, lidded with pleasure. God damn! I got myself excited again.

I opened my pants and pulled out my 'Florida'. It had hardened so much, I was almost certain that just breathing too heavily on it would send me over the edge. I took a cloth out of my pocket, a scrap of cloth I took from her bedroom. Yeah I know it's super creepy, but her scent filled me up and before I knew it, I was pumping myself. Her name falls out of my lips, faster than I can ever shove food in it. My moans grow louder and louder until her name is being ripped from my throat. I squeeze harder and move my hand faster, pretending she is with me, pretending she is the one pumping me. I moan her name one last time, and I shoot out my baby juice all over the couch. I quickly wipe up what I can, and put on the list of To Do's: buy a new couch. I heard shuffling out of the door, and remembered, I left the key in the lock. Fuck, anyone could've seen that. What I did was far from heroic, and I feared my position on the student council being over. I shrugged and went to go get ready for a meeting.

* * *

**~Normal P.O.V.~ **

You had unlocked the door, with the key he left in the lock, to watch Alfred, blushing furiously as you did. His moans filled you up, and you grew weak in the knees. You quickly shut the door and slid to the floor. You squrimed and you realized you grew wet watching him. You sighed and shrugged and curled into a ball and went back to sleep until the bell rang. You heard him leave the room and sigh at the sight of you. You opened your eyes, to realized he had lifted you up and put you in the council room, onto a new couch that still smelled like IKEA. Probably a donation from Berwald. You curled into a ball, and hid in your sweater as he shuffled around the room. After several minutes of you faking your sleep, he tapped you.

"(Y/N) wake up. You need to go to English soon. Come on, wake up." He whispered. You sat up and looked at him. He was blushing, and you could see the lust in his eyes from his previous activity.

"I think I'll skip it. I realized I didn't even do my homework." You sighed, and you pulled your notebook from the inside of your sweater.

"If you need it, I'll help." He smiled. "After all, the hero always helps someone who needs it!"

'Seems like you're the one who needs help,' You thought to yourself as you remembered what he was doing before you entered the room both times. You sighed and shook your head no and began to write. It was connecting Shakespeare to modern times. You thought long and hard (yea I know haha boner jokes) before writing:

"DO IT FOR THE VINE ROMEO!"

-Mercutio, probably

"DO NOT DO IT FOR THE VINE ROMEO!"

-Benvolio, probably

"Yolo."

-Romeo and Juliet, probably at some point.

and things to that effect. Alfred read what you were writing and laughed. "Ya know, Arthur taught me about Shakespeare, and you can't forget the 'Why Romeo, art thou mad?' from Benvolio. It was the original 'you mad bro?,' and I think It'll help." He laughed and you giggled. He smiled at your giggle, you never laugh like that. You pulled off your hood and brushed your hair behind your ear and wrote while smiling. He took a double take, you smiling? The most he had ever seen was a little smirk on your face. He leaned closer to you, and caught your scent. (Favorite shampoo) filled the air around you. He was blushing and quickly kissed your cheek and backed away before you could kill him.

You blushed and looked up and stared at him, remembering how he liked the thought of you earlier. You smiled and kissed his nose and his eyes widened slightly and he felt his pulse. "I'm not dead... are you feeling okay?" He checked your temperature, and frowned. "You're very warm."

'Well with all this excitement who wouldn't be,' You thought and you took off your sweater. "I probably shouldn't wear it for a bit." You went back to work and he stared at you. Rather then the uniform shirt, you wore a bright blue spaghetti strap top, that showed off your chest.

"Uh, (Y/N) if you're that warm you should keep the sweater on to prevent cold sweats." He said awkwardly.

"But I really am hot. I'll put it back on in a moment." You said and you flicked him and kept writing.

"You better believe you're hot" He thought out loud and you hit him. He laughed and got very close to you. He whispered in your ear, "Hey how you doin' lil' mama let me whisper in ya ear."

"Oh my god!" You started laughing and hitting him, and he grinned.

"Should I continue? Or can I cut right to the chorus?" He laughed and pulled you close to him.

"Th-the chorus?" You asked and blushed.

He was blushing too and he pulled you into his lap and whispered, "Hey bitch, wait til' you see my dick. I'ma beat that pussy up." He kissed your neck and you blushed and giggled.

"This is um... different..." You mumbled and he smiled.

"Yeah well I told you I wanted to play baseball..." He whispered.

"Huh?" You were confused, especially since you never heard the song in full.

"Yea something like that, but it depends on the swing of the baseball bat, fuck a bitch on da counter make the plates fall back." He whispered and you giggled. He kissed your neck one more time before the bell rang, and school was over. Forty-five minutes, until today's meeting. And you were stuck with him, a pair of wet panties and a forming boner. You blushed at the situation and moaned as he bit a sweet spot on your neck.

* * *

_**This wasn't supposed to be based on the song, but it happened with that part and I'm sorry. but hey you you doin lil mama lemme whisper in your ear. ahaha they gon fuck in the next chapter ahaha sucky spoilers**_


End file.
